The Blue Byakugan
by f0rr3stgump0796
Summary: My first Fanfic. Naruto comes to poses Neji's Byakugan and furthers his dreams as well as some promises he has made in the past. Reviews welcome. Rated m for future... interactions, and violence/language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I will be re-writing chapters 1-6 so bear with this awful format for now, if anyone want to help me format or just help me out message me. (this chapter has been re-written)

The Blue Byakugan Chapter 1

'Ugh where am I?' Naruto thinks while looking around at his surroundings. It hit him as soon as he saw he was in a crater in what used to be the hidden leaf village. He noticed his hands had been pierced by a chakra rod that Pain formed. He had passed out for a brief moment, waking up not quite realizing where he was. He was now listening to Pain's views of peace and how he would bring the world his version of peace. By creating the bijuu weapon… the ten tails… He cried out in an animalistic sound due to the pain of more chakra rods being stabbed into several points in his body… He was now completely immobilized.

He was shocked when he heard a familiar voice over head driving Pain away. It was Hinata Hyuga! As soon as he realized who it was he begged her to flee, she wouldn't stand a chance against Pain. "I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" he heard in response, Naruto begged with her to leave the area. Pain was his enemy for destroying the village, killing Jiraya, and hurting his comrades of the leaf village. Hinata wouldn't budge.

She spoke to Naruto "I know I'm being selfish trying to protect you, but I am prepared to die fighting for you Naruto-kun, because… I love you, I've always wanted to be next to you, and I've watched you as you've grown to the fine shinobi that you are today."

Naruto felt strange new feelings erupt in his soul. The feelings of acceptance, love, and the strongest one yet, fear. The fear of losing someone who gave him hope of being loved and accepted. For the first time in his life, someone had told him that they loved him, this was the first time he was truly speechless, as he watched in horror as Hinata began to fight Pain. He watched as she was blown into the air by Pain. She landed with a heart shattering thud as he watched Pain calmly walk over and produce a chakra blade and stab her, staring straight into his eyes. "This is how my parents were murdered by leaf ninja when I was just a child." Naruto's rage consumed him and he blacks. The Kyubi taking over.

Naruto woke up with a start, heart racing, and drenched in sweat. He still had nightmares of that day when he almost lost his (now) girlfriend. He looked around, not remembering where exactly he was.

Then it hit him he was on a mission in the land of clouds trying to recover a missing nin that had recently escaped the land of fire's prison. Himself, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura were hunting down the murderer. They were close to his position but they decided to take a break and rest for the night so they would have full strength for the battle they would inevitably face tomorrow. The criminal they were after was and S ranked man responsible for killing 2 jonin 5 chunin and over 50 civilians.

Realizing this he laid back down thinking of Hinata and how much she meant to him now. He had an idea to ask Hinata on a Date after this mission. He could imagine the date now. Taking her to Ichuraku, and then a nice walk through one of the many parks in konoha. After that taking her up to the hokage monument and watching the sunset. He continued imagining his second, third, and many more dates. His parents came to mind all of a sudden. Would they like Hinata? Would they approve of him dating a Hyuga at that, with their caged bird seal and how they treat the branch family like slaves. 'Of course they would approve of me dating her she's the nicest person I know.' 'Would her dad and her family approve of me dating her? I would hope so. Considering I saved the village from Pain, and won the war. And several other things that im not a "hero" for even though I don't feel like it. Having had lost track of time reminiscing on these pleasant thoughts, trying to shove the battle with Pain in the back of his mind. He realized it was now morning.

With everyone else waking up and doing their routines for first waking up he realized he had gone most of the night without sleep and he was expected to be the main fighter in today's battle with the fugitive. He lazily crawled from his tent and was greeted by a highly energetic Lee right off the bat "Good morning Naruto kun!" Lee shouted. "Morning" Naruto moaned the lack of sleep evident in his speech.

Neji appeared out of his tent, smelling the breakfast now being cooked he asked Sakura "What are you preparing for us today?" "I'm making us all some scrambled eggs and bacon and I found an orange tree nearby and Kiba went to grab some for some fresh juice." "Sounds like we will be getting a healthy breakfast for today's battle" Neji spoke in his usual stoic manor. "Yeah these oranges are perfect, I'm taking some with me home" Shouted Kiba a short distance away. "Sakura chan I'll just have some eggs and juice I'm not feeling the best today" Naruto lazily spoke. "What's wrong with you Naruto? You hurt?" Sakura said wordily as she walked over. "No I just had a nightmare about when I was fighting Pain..." He trailed off not wanting to tell them about how he was imagined Hinata being nearly killed again.

"Once we've all eaten we need to go get this bastard." Neji said with a hint of anger in his voice, as the man they were after had killed a younger member of the Hyuga family during his escape. "Right!" shouted Lee "I will show him the eternal spring of youth that is the Leafs green beast!" he continued. "More like the bushiest brows of the land" retorted Kiba with a smug grin on his face. Lee looked at him with a disapproving frown. To which Kiba laughed further ticking Lee off. "Lee, Kiba enough!" Neji said raising his voice.

"We are going to be facing a strong opponent soon I need you both working together today." Neji said looking between the two. They all ate breakfast in relative peace each taking in the warmth of the sun that was now bathing over them. "Alright lets head out." Neji said as he stood up from where he was sitting. "Hai!" he heard from around him with a bark coming from Akamaru. They jumped to the edge of the nearby forest and started to the location of the fugitive. Neji traveling by Naruto motioned for him to slow down a little so they could speak in private while travelling. "Naruto… I know you were thinking of Hinata while you were up last night." Neji spoke softly as to keep from Kiba hearing him. "Yeah I was…" Naruto mumbled. "Please try and focus on taking this asshole down so we can return home soon… so that you can see her again." Neji said as he sped up to the group ahead. Naruto looked down as he traveled the rest of the way to the soon to be battle ground.

Once they were close they came up with a strategy. Naruto would activate his sage mode and get a feel for the enemy's power level, while Neji would check the area for traps and any more possible enemies. Once the power level and enemy count was established, Lee and Naruto, Kiba as the fastest in the team would blitz the enemy. Neji would follow and block all of his chakra points and then Sakura would follow up with the final blow with a body destroying attack of brute strength. Naruto followed the plan activating sage mode leaving 2 clones to gather natural chakra. Naruto immediately knew he and his friends would be in for one hell of a fight just based on his opponent's chakra levels… He gulped as he prepared to tell his friends the news of what they would be facing…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : this chapter has been re written

The Blue Byakugan Chapter 2

Naruto gulped as he prepared to tell his friends about the ninja they were about to face. Naruto sensed with his sage mode that the man had immense power levels equal to that of a Kage…

Kiba and Akamaru smelled the air to see if there was any trace of any other enemies that Neji may have missed. "I don't like the smell of this guy or the area… It smells like nothing but blood and death…" Kiba said worry in his voice, Akamaru whimpered and backed away some with his tail between his legs. This made the rest of the team look down ahead of them staring into space. Neji responded "We were sent here with a mission by Lady Tsunade herself… we must bring this guy back for execution…" With the few words of encouragement the group looked up ready for almost anything. "This guy has the same power as a Kage… if not more" Naruto spoke… "I have the same weird gut feeling as when I fought Pain and Madara." To this the rest of the team glanced at each other with the look of 'can we really take this guy down if he's that strong?'

"I would have liked to have some back up if things start to go south but… These are the cards we have been dealt." Neji said trying to calm everyone down. "We can take this guy down! We have the hero who defeated Pain, and ended the 4th shinobi world war with us!" Lee said boosting not just his confidence but everyone else's at the same time. "Ok! Let's go get this bastard!" Naruto shouted sprinting towards the entrance to the gorge ahead of them. He heard a unanimous "Right!" from behind him as the team followed him.

Naruto sprinted as Lee and Kiba caught up to him. "Baka! Follow the plan we made earlier" barked Kiba from behind. "Heh alright I'll try" Naruto said while glancing back with a big grin on his face. "Hmm so they're just going to rush into try and kill Me." thought Fuzen. "No matter… they will all die here" he continued. As Naruto, Lee, Kiba approached, Fuzen let loose a volley of earth style attacks shattering the edges of the gorge collapsing them upon the three. Kiba quickly destroyed the falling rocks as they fell with a fang over fang. Lee and Naruto continued the attack as Lee opened the first inner gate he dashed forward and delivered a powerful kick to Fuzen's stomach knocking him back a little ways.

Fuzen smirked at the kick saying "You honestly think you can bring me down with such weak attacks?" Lee looked on shocked as that kick should have at least left a mark. Kiba attacked using his wolf fang over fang managing to rip Fuzens left hand off. But to his amazement, and terror Fuzen grew his hand back almost immediately. Naruto followed up Kibas attack with an odama rasengan. Which punched a hole in Fuzen… To each of their horrors the hole grew closed within moments of receiving the blow… Fuzen glared at the three "My turn!" as he rushed towards Kiba and Akamaru. His attack was so fast that no one had time to react. He hit Kiba's shin bones shattering them… Screaming "That's payback for my hand you bastard!" Kiba collapsed to the ground in agonizing pain as Akamaru stood in front of him protecting his master.

Neji arrived moments later delivering a perfectly executed 8 trigrams 64 palm onto Fuzen. Fuzen looked stunned by the fact that his chakra network had been shut down by what seemed to be a near harmless attack. Sakura flew overhead shouting "Shannaro!" dealing a punch to Fuzen's face that shattered the very ground he stood on. With the dust settling the team looked for Fuzen. They found him a few moments later, half of his face missing. "Neji, is he…" Kiba said barely able to speak from the pain. "He is." Neji retorted. Sakura ran over to Kiba and started healing his legs as Lee, Naruto, and Neji watched. Little did they notice that Fuzen's wound was beginning to heal… "As soon as his legs are healed we need to get moving" Neji spoke trying to calm himself from the exertion of so much chakra.

Naruto activated his sage mode to see if Fuzen may possibly still be alive. He noticed that a lot of dark chakra was now pouring into Fuzen's corpse. "Guys… he's not dead yet" Naruto yelled. All of a sudden Fuzen stood up with an evil smile on his face. "Which one of you brats punched that hole in me?" he said as a cloud of dark chakra now surrounded his body. "I did you bastard!" Naruto shouted as he threw a rasen-shuriken at Fuzen, who was split into 2 by the attack. Fuzen glanced over at the lower half of his body laughing "You honestly think an attack like that could come close to killing me?" The team took several steps back at the sight they saw next.

Fuzen's lower half was now walking towards the upper half… Which soon fell as his upper half began to join again with his upper half. "You… Shall die first." He yelled pointing toward Naruto. Naruto braced himself for the toughest battle since fighting Sauske. "Like hell I will!" Naruto shouted back as he entered into sage mode. Naruto sent as many Frog Fu punches as he could to attack Fuzen. They all passed through him as he laughed. Naruto was now mortified. He was facing an enemy that could heal from life ending blows and could now phase through attacks just like Obito could.

Fuzen released a maelstrom of attacks against Naruto. Naruto summoned a group of shadow clones to either deflect the attacks or take them in his place. "Die you swine!" Fuzen yelled as he formed arms of dark chakra, thrusting them towards Naruto. Before Naruto could react he saw the last few shadow clones pop and the approaching chakra. He dodged to the side and threw a newly formed rasengan at Fuzen. He tried to move again but he couldn't. Looking down Naruto saw it. A chakra arm had pierced through his chest. "I told you you'd die first."Fuzen laughed. Throwing Naruto to the side Fuzen looked towards the rest of the team. Shocked and enraged, Lee opened the inner gates and began attacking Fuzen with the newly healed Kiba at his side.

Neji sprinted over to Naruto's now discarded body yelling for Sakura. She appeared by his side in an instant. He then asked her if she remembered the handsigns and the name of the jutsu Chiyo had used to save Gaara. She was shocked by his sudden decision, but agreed to tell him what he wanted to know. While his life force was being moved into Naruto he told Sakura to take his body to Hiashi, and ask for him as Neji's dying wish give Naruto Neji's Byakugan.

Stunned by the words Neji had just told her all she could do is shake her head in agreement, while tears poured down her face. In Naruto's mind He met Neji there as well. "What are you doing here Neji I died!" Naruto shouted at him. "I am giving you two very precious things to you Naruto… I am giving you my life so that you may live on with Lady Hinata for the rest of your lives." Neji spoke in his ever calm and collected voice. "Neji…" Naruto muttered "I don't know what to say…" "The other thing I am giving to you is my Byakugan, I know I can trust you with its power Naruto." Neji continued. "Neji… I… Thank you… I'll be sure to let these eyes see as much as a bird flying free" Naruto said tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks. "Naruto… Thank you for making me realize my belief that destiny is predetermined is wrong…" Neji said his body beginning to fading. "You got it buddy!" Naruto shouted tears ran down his cheeks cutting paths through the dirt and blood on his face. "Naruto…" Neji said in a faint voice "Yeah?" Naruto responded "I believe you will change the destiny of the Hyuga clan, with Lady Hinata at your side." Neji said as his voice disappeared. "I will Neji… I will!" He ran in his mind to give Neji one final embrace. "Thank you… Neji…" Naruto cried openly sobbing.

Naruto opened his eyes seeing Sakura above him tears pouring from her eyes. "Sakura" Naruto whispered. "Naruto!" she squealed in return. "I'll finish healing myself with Kurama's chakra, you take Neji's body and go to a safe area… We have some unfinished business with this asshole!" he commanded as he got up from the ground seeing Lee and Kiba fighting and prevailing against Fuzen. Naruto summoned all the strength in his body as he viciously attacked Fuzen who was stunned by Naruto's re appearance.

"Kurama…" Naruto spoke in his mind. " **Hmm what do you need Naruto?** " Kurama responded. "How can we kill this guy?" Naruto responded. " **Hmmm, You remember How Obito and Madara were able to phase they're bodies to avoid attack?** " Kurama spoke concentrating on giving his chakra to the fight. "Yeah but this guy doesn't have a Rinnegan?" Naruto hollered back. " **Right this guy needs to be sealed to defeat him… And guess who has the knowledge to seal this guy?** " Kurama laughed back at Naruto "What do you mean?" Naruto yelled back at Kurama. " **I'm saying that I will guide you throught the process you idiot!** "

Naruto and Lee began fighting with a new found ferocity that scared Fuzen. Lee unleashed a torrent of kicks and punches each finding their own mark, Kiba and Akamaru transformed into their signature two headed wolf and pinned Fuzen into a body sized carter. Naruto focused on aiming his beast bomb at Fuzen who was distracted by Lee and Kiba. Naruto fired his beast bomb and it connected with an astonishing effect riping all of Fuzen's limbs off of his body. Seeing that he was down Naruto pulled out a fūinjutsu scroll and grabbed Fuzen, activating the sealing scroll and it began sealing all that was Fuzen. Now that Fuzen had been vanquished Lee walked over to the corpse of his longtime teammate and rival, collapsing to his knees with a fountain of tears pouring from his eyes he picked his comrade up looking to the others in the group. "We shall remember Neji as he was one of the greatest shinobi in all of the village…" sorrow in his voice. Everyone had tears rolling from their cheeks as they began their trip back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blue Byakugan Chapter 3

"Naruto why did Neji…" Lee spoke looking at his deceased comrade and friend. "He said that he believed in me, and that I can change the destiny of the Hyuga clan" Naruto responded. "I see" Lee said with a look of thought on his face. "Naruto what are you going to say to Hiashi and Hinata when we get back?" Kiba said looking forward acting uninterested. "Im going to tell them what he told me…" Naruto said stairning at the ground not looking forward to that conversation. "Neji's dying wish was to give Naruto his byakugan" Sakura spoke up hearing the conversation. "What!" Lee and Kiba shouted looking at Naruto shocked. "It's true… he said that he trusted me with its power, and I promised him that I would let them see the world without a cage infront of them." Naruto said looking down at his feet in sorrow for his dead friend, thinking "I was going to ask him to be an advisor when I was Hokage…"

"Lee I'm going to make some clones to carry his body back to the village… we should hurry back." Naruto said looking forward. "How am I going to break the news to Hinata… And Hiashi" Naruto thought. "I should just tell them what he told me…Maybe they already know?" Naruto's eyes glancing around almost looking for an inspiration.

"We need to stop and rest" Naruto said checking out the area noticing it was now late in the evening. "I'll make some clones that will meet us near the village in the morning." Naruto said while making his signature hand sign for his clones. "Okay" Lee replied handing his comrade's body to the clones. The area they stopped at had a stream running nearby and several tall trees to provide shade. "I'll set up the tents" Kiba said "I'll get a fire going and start dinner" Sakura replied. "I'll be the lookout" Lee said jumping into a nearby tree. "I'll… go get water" Naruto whispered walking to the stream. Everyone finished their tasks and proceeded to gather around the fire to relax for a short while before they went to sleep.

The group sat around the campfire telling stories of missions they had been on in the past. They ate their respective amounts of dinner and decided to watch the stars in the sky for a little while before they went to sleep. Looking into the stars Naruto saw Hinata's eyes staring back down at him. This began to fill him with joy as the day had taken a massive toll on his body and his spirits. "Hey guys… Let's get some sleep, we all need it." Naruto said standing up and walking to his tent. "Right" He heard coming from Sakura and Kiba.

Naruto crawled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. As soon as he did he was propelled into a state of dreams and memories but they were not his own. They were Neji's. The dreams were showing all of the rigorous training he had undergone throughout his life. Then Neji appeared before Naruto in his mind. "Naruto im showing you this in a hope that you can learn the basics of the gentle fist technique." Neji said while moving in the fluid motions of his technique. "Oh I got you" Naruto said while trying to copy Neji's moves. The two proceeded like this until Naruto woke up to Sakura shouting his name.

"Naruto get up you idiot we need to get back to the village." Sakura shouted as Naruto crawled from his tent. "Geez I get it already calm down" Naruto said back with a hint of a smart ass in his voice. "Just pack up the tents we leave in 30 minutes" Sakura yelled back shaking her fist at the blonde haired ninja. He packed up the tents and piled them together and strolled over to the stream. Looking down at his reflection it looked as if he had been training for hours on end but he had just woken up? "Huh strange" Naruto mumbled to himself. He washed off the dirt and grime from his face and walked back to the camp. "Ok you guys all ready?" Naruto asked looking at everyone. "Yeah now let's get back to the village." Kiba said as he fed Akamaru a treat from his bag.

The group was nearing the gate when Naruto's clones appeared carrying Neji's Corpse. "Right… You guys go ahead I'll head to the Hyuga compound and talk to them." Naruto said as he took his friends body and began for the Hyuga compound. "Naruto wait I'll go with you." Sakura said hurrying over to her friend's side. "They may not believe what he told you so I'll go just in case things get ugly." Sakura said staring down at her feet as they walked. "Thanks Sakura… I'll need all the support I can get" Naruto said clenching his teeth fighting back the tears. The two came within sight of the compound. "Sakura run ahead and get Hiashi, and the elders so we can tell them what Neji decided to do for me, and if you see Hinata… tell her to meet me at my apartment." Naruto said wiping his face clear of any sadness that may have been there. "Ok I'll do that." Sakura said jogging ahead while Naruto slowed his pace. "Neji… Give me guidance with my words." Naruto said in his mind as he looked into his friend's pale lifeless face.

"Naruto" our hero looks up to see Lord Hiashi of the Hyuga clan sitting in the meeting hall with the clan elders on his flanks. "Yes?" Naruto asks in return. "Why would Neji give his life so willingly for you?" Hiashi said looking Naruto up and down. "I know you are dating my daughter… but to have Neji give his life for you…" he said trailing off. "He said I have the power to change the Hyuga clan… And that has been my goal ever since the chunin exams when he nearly killed Hinata." Naruto said with his voice rising remembering the day of the fight. "I see… I would like to know why you are so hell bent on changing my clan so much, so please enlighten me." Hiashi said in a calm and collected voice similar to how Neji always spoke. "Haha well… I think having main and branch families are fucking stupid! You guys are a family for fucks sake! No one should have the power to destroy another family members mind, I grew up without a family and even I know that!" Naruto said glaring at Hiashi's eyes, and even deeper into his soul causing Hiashi to feel un easy. "I do not agree with your reasoning… But we will see if I have changed my mind once you become Hokage and marry my daughter." Hiashi said now looking at the floor in front of where he is seated. "Now about the Gift Neji gave me…" Naruto said mirroring Hiashi. "Very well we will honor Nejis dying wish, but only because he found you worthy of such a gift." Hiashi said motioning the elders forward.

The elders and Hiashi now approached Naruto taking Neji's Body from him. "Follow me Naruto" Hiashi said remaining as stoic as ever. Naruto followed the man. He followed him into the Hyuga complex, past the familiar areas from when he would come pick up Hinata for their dates, into the rear area of the compound to the doors of a cellar. The group proceeded into the cellar into a large room that was lit by glowing crystals on the walls and in to center of the room were two tables with an ornate chandelier made entirely of the glowing crystal above the tables, it gave off the most light in the chamber. The elders laid Neji's Body on one of the tables. Hiashi instructed Naruto to lay on the other. Naruto crawled onto the table and laid down. The table was cold but felt like he was laying on a normal bed. "We the Heades of the Hyuga clan find you Naruto Uzumaki worthy of the Byakugan's power." Naruto heard from all around with no one voice being perceivable. Then all of a sudden his world went black and his eyes hurt more than anything in his life had before. "AAAAGHHH what's happening!" Naruto shouted putting his hands over his eyes trying to make them work again. "Your chakra network is re-shaping itself to accept the Byakugan, this may last hours or it may last days, lucky for you, you have the healing power of the nine tailed fox inside of you." Naruto heard the same voices but this time his hearing seemed to fade in and out due to the pain. Naruto passed out.

Our hero re-awakens to several un-familiar faces hovering mere inches from his face. They suddenly backed away and he heard Hiashi "Naruto can you see?" "Yes" Naruto said back with joy in his voice. "Good so it was successful, we were unsure if it was possible due to the caged bird seal placed on Neji." Hiashi said helping Naruto lean up from the table. "How long was I out for?" Naruto asked looking around. "Two days, we were beginning to get worried." Hiashi said looking at the boy with a look of awe on his face (Naruto now had a colored Byakugan). "Oh… So now what do I do Hiashi?" Naruto asked looking at the man who stood beside him. "You go find my daughter and console her, she is either in her room here in the compound or at your apartment." Hiashi said motioning Naruto to the now open cellar door. "Ok I'll find her in no time with these new eyes of mine!" Naruto said as he stood from the table walking to the door. "Do not over use your new gift Naruto, it can damage your chakra network if overdone." Hiashi yelled as Naruto ran from the cellar.

"I have to find her." Naruto said in his mind as he raced through the Hyuga complex going to Hinata's room. When he reached to door he flung it open with enough force to scare the maids in the hallway. He looked through the empty yet cutely decorated room remembering the first time he had come over to Hinata's house. How he had awkwardly greeted Hiashi and how Neji always gave him crap for it, saying it "made a bad impression". Naruto laughed as he closed the door and headed for the main gates of the compound. As he made it out the gates he dove into his mind and began asking Neji how to activate the Byakugan. After learning how he activated his new power. Naruto almost fell over at just the sheer detail he could see at almost to the edge of the far side of the village. "This is awesome, Neji… words can't begin to describe how thankful I am." Naruto said in his mind.

As Naruto sprinted towards his apartment he focused a little more chakra to his eyes to try and see further. The familiar pain began again and he decided to stop, finding his new limit Naruto proceeded through the village at break neck speed. He longed to feel the familiar form of Hinata in his embrace. He now came to the door of his apartment fumbling for the keys in his pocket her opened the door. "Hinata honey are you here?" Naruto called out kicking his shoes of in the doorway noting that Hinata's shoes were there as well "Yeah she's here" Naruto thought grinning to himself. He proceeded to check the kitchen and the living room not finding her. He flashed back to before Hinata and him started dating. Remembering how cluttered and dirty his apartment used to be, but now it was clean and well organized from her frequent visits. He walked back to the bathroom, "nope not her either" Naruto mumbled walking to his closed bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and peeked in to see Hinata asleep on his bed. "God she's too cute." Naruto thought. He slowly crept his way over to the bed and crawled in slowly not wanting to wake her up. Feeling a familiar form next to her, Hinata snuggled against the form feeling a familiar embrace, it was Naruto. Naruto being as exhausted as he was hugged Hinata and the next thing he knew he was asleep.

Our hero began to dream. He dreamt of all the missions he and Neji had gone on together, how Neji always warned Naruto not to mistreat Hinata on their dates or he would end him. "I won't mistreat her Neji for god's sake she's my girlfriend'' Naruto shouted at Neji outside the Hyuga compound. "You better not otherwise I may have to kill your sorry ass for it." Neji said back gritting his teeth. Naruto was now suddenly yanked from his dreams when the form next to him in his bed began to squirm. He opened his eyes to see Hinata fidgeting in her sleep. "Is she having a nightmare? Should I wake her up?" Naruto thought looking down at the Hyuga heiress. "Hinata honey wake up your having a nightmare." Naruto said softly shaking Hinata's shoulder. "Huh?" Hinata said waking form her nightmare. "N-Na-Naruto kun what are you doing here?" she asked looking at her boyfriend. "Well it is my apartment and my bed isn't it?" He said back giggling at her. "I had a horrible dream… Neji had died…" She said hugging Naruto taking comfort in his presence. "Hinata…" Naruto said hugging her back. "Do you know?" he said. "Know what?" she said in a questioning tone. "Neji is… Dead…" Naruto said bracing for the emotions preparing to flow from the both of them. "Wha-What did you just say" Hinata said pulling her self back and turning on a bedside lamp. "Neji… he's dead" Naruto said quietly staring into the bedding material between them. "How… How did he die Naruto!" Hinata shouted tears pouring form her eyes. "He died saving me… I had been killed by Fuzen, and Neji gave his life with the life force transfer technique, so that I could change the Hyuga clan with you by my side…" Naruto said looking into Hinata's now tear filled eyes.

With this Naruto tells her "Hinata take my hand I'll take you into my mind so that you can talk to Neji for yourself." Hinata takes Naruto's hand and her mind is linked with his. She is now in a room with both Neji and Naruto siting on separate couches. She walks over and sits beside Naruto on his couch. "Hinata I'm sure Naruto has told you why I gave my life for his." Neji says looking at the couple. "He did yes" She responds. "I wanted to be sure that you two would have a happy life together… Knowing the struggle Naruto faced as a child, and how much you truly love him… I couldn't bear to see you go through the rest of your life alone and despondent Hinata." Neji spoke with all of his heart with tears rolling down his face. "Neji I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for you giving your life for me…" Naruto said while walking over to Neji and extending his arms to give him a hug. "Just be sure to change the destiny of the Hyuga clan… And, be sure to respect Hinata and love her as much as she loves you." Neji Said while accepting Naruto's hug looking at his cousin. "Neji… Thank you" Hinata cried out running to hug her cousin one last time. "Well my time here is almost over… Remember what we talked about Naruto, Hinata make sure the Hyuga clan is changed… Im depending on you as my friend and our future Hokage." Neji says as he begins to disappear. "We won't." the couple says in unison as Neji disappears before them.

Now back in reality. Naruto raises his hand to wipe away the tear stains on her cheeks. "What would I have done if you died!" she cries as she moves to hug Naruto tighter than any other hug he had ever received. "Don't worry honey I'm right here" Naruto said taking her face in his hands and pulled her into a deep and meaningful kiss. When the two broke their kiss Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes "Your eyes!" she shouted. "What? What about them?" Naruto asked feeling his face as if they had been removed. "They're… beautiful Naruto kun!" Hinata said still staring into his now byakugan eyes, but his eyes were different from any other. His eyes were still the same shade of sky blue that Hinata had fallen in love with, not the soulless white like the rest of her clan. "Well I don't know about that, you have the most beautiful eyes in the universe, I'm in love with the soft lavender color your eyes have." Naruto said blushing, while moving his hand up and brushing his thumb across her cheek. (Naruto and Hinata are the only people that poses a colored Byakugan).

"Hinata I love you so much!" Naruto says as he pulls Hinata in for another kiss. Breaking form their kiss Hinata excitedly cries out "Naruto you can learn the gentle fist technique now that you have the byakugan!" "Really! That'll be awesome I can't wait for you to teach me how." Naruto says practically yelling in excitement. "Well… I can teach you but my father would be able to teach you better than I ever could…" Hinata says as her voice nearly disappears while she speaks. "What! I want you to teach me! I'll teach you how to use the Rasengan too, we'll be unstoppable!" Naruto says hugging Hinata to comfort her. "You'd do that for me?" She asks looking up at him. "Of course I would Hinata, I wouldn't teach that to just anyone you know." Naruto responds while looking back at Hinata while winking at her. "But first we need to get some sleep okay?" Naruto says while slightly pulling away from her. "Okay" Hinata says laying down, while still looking into his eyes. Naruto proceeds to lay down next to her pulling her into his arms. The two now drift off into the slumber that they had need for the next day's training.

What the couple didn't know was that the Hyuga elders were making plans on how to prevent a non Hyuga from having their precious Kekkei Genkai.


	4. Chapter 4

The Blue Byakugan Chapter 4

The Hyuga Elders conference room: "We need to eliminate the Uzumaki brat before something major happens between he and Hinata." One elder spoke. "I agree but we need also to get rid of her… she is a failure is she not?" Another elder responded. The group of elders began to think of a way to try and eliminate the Uzumaki brat and Hyuga failure in one fail swoop. The elders thought for several days trying to come up with an idea that would get them what they wanted without it being obvious. After reconvening one elder spoke "I believe I have an idea that would get us results." He said while looking around to the faces of the elders. "What do you propose?" another elder replied looking at his equal. "I propose that we challenge the two of them…" he was interrupted as another elder spoke out. "What! Are you insane they would destroy us in a fight." The group fell silent for a few moments before the one with the plan spoke again. "I didn't get to finish… We will tell the branch house to fight alongside us, and we will recruit members of the main house as well." He paused as he looked at the silent nods and grunts of affirmation around the group. "And if they were to lose?" One elder replied with a stern look on his face. "The two of them would join the branch family, and that brat would have his eyes removed." Was the planners reply as he began to laugh manically at his own plan. "We will present this as a challenge to see if she is strong enough to regain her position of clan heir due to her marital age. And he to see if he is worthy to date and possibly marry a clan heir, and as a test to see if the Uzumaki brat is worthy to poses the Byakugan." He continued on after his fit of laughter. "That's a brilliant strategy… When shall we enact this strategy?" One elder responded. "We'll execute this plan immediately, now to eat breakfast and, talk to Hiashi about our challenge and gain his support." The planner said with a smirk on his face. "That fool won't even notice our hidden goals." The planner continued as he stood to leave. "This meeting is over, now let us go and tell Hiashi of the challenge we have made." The planner stated as he turned to walk from the conference room.

Naruto's Apartment: He awoke feeling the warmth of the sun hitting his eyes and hearing the birds sing their songs outside his window. Taking a deep breath he smelled the scent of lavender nearby. Opening his eyes he saw a sea of dark blue hair covering his chest. "I could get used to this." He whispered as he moved his hand to stroke her hair. "Her hair is as smooth as silk, and it smells like lavender." He thought as he brought a lock of her hair to his nose. Not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty Naruto created a shadow clone to prepare breakfast for the two of them. "Go to the store and get pancake mix and some chocolate chips to put in them and grab some cinnamon rolls as well." Naruto whispered to the clone who grabbed Gama chan from the bed stand. "Ok I'll be back soon you two get some rest." The clone said looking at Hinata with adoration in his eyes. The clone walked out of the room and ran off to the market leaving the two alone. "Well I better get some more rest before she wakes up for breakfast." He whispered and chuckled softly as Hinata mumbled his name in her sleep.

Hiashi's Private quarters: "I think that Hinata has made a fine choice in the young man she has decided to date." He said as he sipped his morning tea. There was a knock at his door and Hanabi entered. "Good morning Father…" She trailed off, it was obvious that she was sad. "What's wrong?" Hiashi asked concerned. "Is it true that… Neji niisan died." She looked at her father just barely holding the tears back, Hiashi knew this would be a long and tiring day filled with emotions and funeral plans for his nephew. "My dear daughter…" He paused trying to think about what to say. "The rumors are true… He gave his life to Naruto who had been killed in battle." He said as his daughters face began to contort with emotion and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "He did it so that Hinata could live a happy life together with Naruto." He continued on trying to cheer her up. "He did?" She asked looking into her father's eyes for strength. "Yes little one he did." He replied taking her into a reassuring hug. There was a knock on the door "Yes?" Hiashi called out. A member of the Elders council entered. "Lord Hiashi we wish to have a meeting." The elder said while looking at Hiashi hugging his daughter. "When would you like to meet?" Hiashi replied. "Right now." The elder said coldly while turning to leave. "I wonder if it has to do with Naruto." Hiashi thought to himself as he turned to Hanabi. "Go ask Ko if he would spar with you until I am out of my meeting." Hiashi said looking down at hi youngest daughter. "Yes father" could be heard between the sobs as Hanabi turned to walk to the door.

Hyuga clan Meeting room: "Let's begin the meeting" Hiashi said as he sat down at his seat at the head of the table. "Hiashi it has come to our attention that Hinata and that Uzumaki boy are now dating, and that he now has a **Byakugan**." One elder spoke stressing the importance of Naruto having the Byakugan. "I am aware of these things, and what of them?" Hiashi asked in his classically impassive voice. "We have recalled the acts of Hinata during the war and have thought of a way to make her worthy of clan heiress again." The planner spoke while looking the other Elders in the eyes for approval. "That is an excellent idea." Hiashi responded still speaking with no signs of emotion in is voice. "We also have an idea to see if the Uzumaki boy is worthy of the Byakugan." The planner continued whilst looking towards Hiashi. "So what is this idea that you have to see if they are worthy?" Hiashi asked while giving a quizzical look around the group he began to get a strange feeling in his gut. "They must fight all members of the clan." The planner spoke while giving off a hint of bloodlust. "And if the two were to lose this fight?" Hiashi asked taking a notion from his gut. "They would be placed in the branch house and he would have his eyes removed." The planner said while staring at Hiashi with daggers for eyes. "Damn I knew they would have ulterior motives to their plan" Hiashi thought to himself as he stared at the center of the table which bore the Hyuga clan crest. "And I propose a counter." Hiashi now spoke with a firm commanding voice. "If they beat the clan together Naruto would gain full Hyuga family rights, and become a member of the main house." Hiashi said staring the Elders down. "And Hinata would become the clan's new head immediately after her training. Also if she chose to do so…" His voice now became dark and a wave of bloodlust filled the room. "…She could have the elders forced into the branch family." Hiashi looked around the circle satisfied with the looks of terror and worry in the room. "Are both parties in agreement with the terms?" Hiashi asked now back to his regular impassive tone. The planner looked nervously at the elders who gave quick nods of acceptance. "Yes lord Hiashi we are." He replied staring at the clan head with a look of indignation in his eyes. "Good, now when will this fight happen?" Hiashi asked as some of the elders stood to leave. The elders looked at each other then at the one who planned this. "As soon as possible." Was his reply as he too stood to leave. Now all alone within the council room Hiashi spoke to himself. "This will be a challenging fight… I need to warn them as soon as possible." With that Hiashi stood and left the room trying to collect his thoughts for the training the two of them would need.

With Naruto's clone: "I should get Hinata some flowers too." He said to himself while carrying the groceries. "I know I'll go to Ino's shop and get an orange and lavender arangement." He said smiling at his own brilliance. The clone walked towards the shop with a grin on his face. He began to notice the looks the looks the villagers were giving him. They weren't the looks of fear and hate, they were now the looks of respect and happiness. "Sure is different than a year ago…" The clone thought. "Now that I saved the village, won the war… Now they decide to respect me even though I have Kurama inside of me." He continued on as he arrived at the shop. "Hey Ino can you help me out?" He asked the blonde at the counter. "Yeah what's up Naruto?" She asked. "Well the real me is at my apartment and I'm here getting some flowers for Hinata and I need a girl's opinion on which ones to get." "Oh sure what colors would you want?" She asked walking around the counter to the displays of flowers. "I was thinking of a bouquet of orange and lavender, our favorite colors." The clone said eyeing a bouquet of orange roses. "Well… roses come in both of those colors and roses are Hinata's favorite from what she's told me." The blonde said as she stood by the clone. "Perfect I'll take half a dozen of each color then." He said turning to the blonde flashing his classic grin. "Ok I'll get those and ring them up." She said grabbing the flowers. "Ok how much is it?" the clone asked as he pulled out Gama chan. "its 100 ryo." Ino said handing the clone the roses. "Ok, thanks Ino I'll see you later!" The clone yelled, he was already halfway out of the shop.

Naruto's Apartment: Naruto woke as he heard his clone enter the apartment again. The clone walked back into the bedroom to tell the original about the flowers. "That's a great idea!" Naruto whisper yelled to the clone. "Hey I'll get breakfast going you two should start getting up." The clone said while looking at Hinata with the same adoration as the original. "Right, make sure not to burn the rolls dattebayo." Naruto replied to the clone giving him a slightly smug look as he hugged Hinata. "I know I know" the clone said waving him off as he walked to the kitchen. With the clone was in the kitchen making the food, Naruto sighed he didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty that was halfway on top of him. "Hey honey it's time to get up." Naruto said gently shaking her shoulder. "Mmmm five more minutes, you're so warm." Hinata groaned back, while she hugged him tightly. "Well… by the time we both shower the cinnamon rolls will be ready." Naruto whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead. With that her head snapped to his face. "You got cinnamon rolls?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "Yes I… Well a clone did but it was my idea." Naruto grinned his classic grin. "Hmm, I owe you one now." Hinata said while licking her lips. "So you owe me one kiss then?" Naruto said back with a look of want in his eyes. "Yes, but after we shower, and eat breakfast." Hinata said raising her head and looking into Naruto's eyes reciprocating the same look of want. "Not even a little kiss before I get in the shower?" Naruto asked turning on his begging eyes. "Oh, ok" She said as she scooted up to give him a quick kiss. It wasn't much of a kiss but it was enough to make both of them anxious for the kiss that would come after breakfast. "I'll be in the shower babe." Naruto said as he leaned up out of bed. "Ok see you in a few minutes." Hinata winked back. Naruto walked to the bathroom and stripped and got into the shower. "His apartment is… Messy." Hinata thought to herself. "I'll clean it some while he's in the shower." She continued. She got out of bed and noticed the piles of dirty clothes and empty ramen bowls. She grabbed the empty hamper and began putting clothes in it, she took the hamper full of clothes and moved it to the laundry room and put them into the washer. "Now to deal with all this trash…" She said to herself as she grabbed an empty trash bag. She collected all of the trash and threw it into the trashcan outside of the front door. "Hey the breakfast is done now." The clone said to her as she came back in the door. "Oh thank you." Hinata said with a smile on her face. "I'll be leaving then." The clone smiled right back, he then dispelled himself. Noticing the flowers on the table Hinata smiled and she picked up one lavender rose, and one orange rose, she then went to her mission bag and pulled out a small scroll. "I think I'll press these two." She smiled to herself, while unrolling the scroll some. She performed a few hand signs and with a poof of smoke the two flowers disappeared into the scroll with the words "Our first flowers" written above them.

The Hokage's Office the day after the group returned: "Sakura report please." Tsunade authoritative voice was ever-present. "Hai" Sakura replied clicking her heels going into the leaf's attention stance. "Fuzen was defeated… And Neji Hyuga has died giving his Byakugan to Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said unable to look her Hokage/Mentor in the eye. "WHAT!" Tsunade shouted standing behind her desk. "You see Naruto had been killed by Fuzen and Neji asked Sakura to use the life transfer technique to give Naruto his life." Lee spoke up, he was staring at the floor with tears silently falling form his eyes. "I see… Where is Naruto now?" Tsunade asked looking to Sakura for an answer. "He is at the Hyuga compound receiving Neji's eyes as we speek… They said he will be asleep for a day or two." She said finally meeting Tsunade's gaze. "Ok…" Tsunade trailed off in thought for a moment. "No one is to bother him the day after he wakes up, and tell this to the rest of the Konoha 11, understood?" Tsunade said looking at the 3 chunin in front of her. "Hai!" echoed from three people and with that they left the Hokage's office. "Shizune!" Tsunade called out to the hallway. "Yes my lady?" Shizune asked walking in the door. "Bring me the forth Hokages scrolls, It's time to see if he wanted Naruto to learn the flying Raijin." Tsunade said beginning to look through a stack of papers. "Yes my lady" Shizune said walking out of the door. "Oh and Shizune send Hinata to me soon" Tsunade spoke out as Shizune began opening the door. "Hai, she'll be sent here as soon as possible" Shizune replied closing the door behind her. "I hope Hinata is ready to learn some new healing techniques" Tsunade mumbled to herself. There was a knock at her office door. "Enter." Tsunade called out. Lord Hiashi entered the Hokage's office "Lady Hokage I have something to report that affects both of us." Hiashi said bowing to his superior. "Then spit it out." Tsunade replied while still looking through her paperwork. "The elders wish for every Hyuga member to fight Naruto and Hinata, if they lose they will be placed into the branch family and Naruto have his eyes removed… But if they win Naruto would have full Hyuga family rights, and be welcomed into the main household, and Hinata would become the new head of the Hyuga clan. I tell you these things because I know you care for the boy as if he were your own son." Hiashi spoke in a concerned voice to his leader wanting her to help the two train. "Postpone them for one month so that Naruto can become familiar with his new eyes, I am also going to send him to the land of whirlpools to learn the flying Raijin that the 4th used." Tsunade said looking up to see a shocked Hiashi. "I will do as you wish." Hiashi said bowing to his leader.

Hyuga clan Meeting room: "We will give Naruto and Hinata one month to prepare for this challenge." Hiashi spoke gazing out at the old and decrepit elders he had grown so tired of having to meet with at least once a day ever since he was a small child. The Planner and his conspirers looked at each other with shifty glances unsure of what to do. All the while the room was silent until Hiashi spoke up "Is there a problem with my demands?" "No, no we accept your demands." The planner looked at the other elders with reassuring eyes. "Good now let us discuss the issue of the new land our clan has purchased." Hiashi carried on as if the matter just spoken of had never been brought up.

Naruto's Apartment: The sound of running water stopped which caused Hinata to franticly gather the rest of the trash as fast as she could. Naruto opened the shower curtains and stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. He finished drying himself off and proceeded to dress in his boxers. He opened the bathroom door and walked out to his room to find it neat and organized. "Wow… no one's ever cleaned anything for me before." Naruto thought to himself as he pulled on his pants and his shirt. Now looking in the mirror seeing his new eyes for the first time, Naruto began to cry, a type of cry that only one who had lost a friend could produce. Hearing Naruto crying Hinata rushed to the bedroom. "Naruto…" Hinata gasped out, for seeing such a strong souled person lying on the ground in the fetal position crying their heart out took her breath away. Kneeling down Hinata moved to Naruto's side and took his hands and pulled him close to her. "What's wrong sweetie?" Hinata asked feeling her own tears welling in her eyes. "Neji's… He's gone Hinata GONE!" Naruto said looking up to her eyes only to see her expression go from worried to one of equal sadness. Seeing her beautiful eyes shedding tears Naruto began to realize her connection with Neji was greater than his ever was. "Hinata I…" Naruto began to speak but was cut off by Hinata. "He said he gave his life so that you can live yours right?" She said looking at his blue byakugan eyes. "He did… Hinata I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a jackass and thinking I had any right to be any sadder than you are right now." He said turning his eyes away. "Naruto… I forgive you, I always will." She said taking his face in between her hands and kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blue Byakugan Chapter 5

" _Naruto… I forgive you, I always will." She said taking his face in between her hands and kissing him._

Naruto's Apartment: After the two stopped their kiss Naruto's eyes shot towards the kitchen in the realization that their breakfast was getting cold. "Hinata Hime, our breakfast is getting cold." He said staring into the lavender orbs that he would be willing to surrender his soul to. "I better get in the shower then." Hinata says while giving Naruto a quick peck on the cheek as he stands the both of them up. He turns and watches her walk to the bathroom with a slight smirk thinking 'I am the luckiest man on earth.' Once in the bathroom she immediately feels her face heat up with a familiar sensation. She looks into the mirror her face plastered in sudden realization 'Did he just say _Hinata Hime_?' Outside Naruto looks at his apartment and swears that he had just had a pile of empty ramen containers on the counter when he had come home last night. Back in the bathroom Hinata steps into the shower and thinks about everything that has happened in the past 12 hours.

Hiashi's private study: "Ahh there's the scrolls I was looking for." He grabs scrolls from the third shelf from the top and re affirms it is the correct one. The scroll reads "Water release" on the outside cover. "Hinata will need to learn some of the techniques so she will be prepared to fight the elders…" He proceeds to put the scrolls into his sleeve and departs to the Hokage's office so that the two of them may further discuss the mission Naruto and his daughter would be going on.

Naruto's apartment (post Hiashi and Tsunade discussion): Hinata had finished her shower and she and Naruto were having a peaceful breakfast together when there was a knock on his front door. Naruto simply activated his new gift to see who it could be at such an early hour. He saw that it was one of the Hokage's Anbu guards, and goes and opens the door. "Uzumaki Sama, the Hokage, and Hiashi Sama wish to speak to you as soon as you as soon as possible." The Anbu reported and bowed slightly before leaving in a gust of leaves. Naruto closes the door and turns to his girlfriend with a look of concern written on his face. "I wonder if it's about what happened with Neji and his gift to me." He asks himself out loud. Hinata stands and walks over to Naruto. "Hopefully its nothing." she says taking his hand leading him back to the table to finish breakfast.

Hokages Office 30 minutes later: She hears knock on the door and Tsunade looks up from her stacks of paper to Hiashi. He nods as Tsunade tells them to enter. "You wanted to see us baa chan?" Naruto looks at her and Hiashi with a slightly confused look. Tsunade looks to Hiashi to explain as he lets out a silent sigh. "Naruto the Hyuga elders are unhappy that someone outside of the clan has the byakugan." Hiashi says looking at the blonde with a look of worry for him. "They have also issued you and Hinata a challenge." He continues as he sees Naruto and his daughter tense up at the mention of the challenge. "They are wanting to challenge you for your right to your new eyes, and Hinata's right to become the head of the clan once I retire." Hiashi says standing and moving next to the Hokage's desk. "Naruto, Hinata. I have faith that the two of you will defeat the elders and their 'assistants'." Hiashi says while staring at the ground between them. "What do we get if we defeat them?" Everyone looks in surprise to Hinata for the sudden question. Hiashi smiles as he looks to his daughter with a slight gleam in his eyes. "Naruto would gain full Hyuga family rights, and become a member of the main house, And Hinata would become the clan's new head immediately after her training and my retirement. Also if she chose to do so… She could have the elders forced into the branch house." Hiashi says to the now shocked teens who are staring at each other with a look of excitement. "When will this challenge take place?" Naruto says turning to look at his Hokage and hopefully soon to be family member. "One month from now, after the two of you have learned some new skills." Tsunade says as she takes three scrolls from a drawer in her desk. "But baa chan we can take the elders and their 'assistants' right now?" Naruto says looking at Tsunade bewildered. "You may be right but I still am wanting the two of you to learn some new techniques." She says grabbing the scrolls, one is a map to the land of whirlpools and the other two contain instructions for the Flying Raijin and the other, advanced water techniques from the 2nd Hokage's library. "Naruto, Hinata, I have a mission for the both of you." Tsunade says with her usual authority in her voice. "Hai." The two respond. "The both of you are to travel to the land of whirlpools, and while you are there Naruto is to learn the contents of this scroll." Tsunade says while holding the scroll out to the orange clad ninja. "Hinata you are to learn the contents of these scrolls as well." Hiashi tells his eldest daughter holding the scrolls out to her. "This is the Map to the land of whirlpools." Tsunade presents the scroll to Naruto who is examining the scroll he was just given. "You are to leave tomorrow evening, and are to return in one month, upon your return Naruto I will give you your inheritance, but for now go." She says once the two are done examining their scrolls. "Okay… So are there any specifics we need to know about the land of whirlpools?" Naruto asked eying the scroll that had the 4th Hokage's personal seal on it. "Well it was destroyed just before the 2nd shinobi world war." Tsunade said tapping her hands on her desk. "That, doesn't really tell us a whole lot Baa Chan." Naruto replies glancing around the room avoiding her glare. "Well I was going to tell you about the constant storms off the coast between the land of fire and whirlpools, as well as the 24/7 whirlpools that are in the sea." Tsunade smirks as Naruto lets out an audible gulp and looks to Hinata. "But lady Tsunade, how will we get there then?" Hinata questions looking between her father and her leader. "Well… There is a small temple on the coast, detailed on the map. That when a person with Uzumaki blood is in raises a bridge for you to cross." Naruto hearing this replied "Ooooh okay well why didn't you just tell us that?" Tsunade smirks and steps around her desk and moves before Naruto and rubs his head. "I just like watching you squirm Naruto." His eyes shot open with a look of slight anger. "C'mon Hinata chan lets go pack." Naruto grumbled as he took her hand walking towards the door. "Uzumaki I still have business with you when you return." Hiashi called out to the blonde knucklehead. "Hia Hiashi sama." Naruto called back. "I'll see you at home father." She heard a grunt in response as she was dragged out of the office. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : I know my writing style may be difficult to read. I do plan on re-writing the first chapters once I figure out my style, reviews help and if anyone is willing to help proofread please message me thanks.

The Blue Byakugan Chapter 6

 _"Hia Hiashi sama." Naruto called back. "I'll see you at home father." She heard a grunt in response as she was dragged out of the office._

"So we get to go to Uzushiogakure." Naruto said looking up towards the sky. "mmhmm." Hinata hums back taking his hand in hers. "Maybe I can find my mom's old home." Naruto continues while rubbing his thumb along her hand.

The couple walks through the village to the gates of the Hyuga compound. They go inside the gate and are greeted by the guard who ushers them to the main house. As they got to the front door Hinata moved in front of Naruto looking into his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning Naruto kun." The said and moved to kiss him.

After their brief kiss Naruto looked into her eyes. 'Her eyes are perfect…' He thought to himself "You will sweetie." He said back giving her a quick hug. Letting her go Naruto turns and walk towards the gate and see's Hiashi walking towards the main House. "Hello Hiashi." Naruto waves to the man. "Greetings Naruto, Do you have a moment to join me in my study it won't take long but I have a small gift for you." Hiashi spoke walking up to Naruto. "Okay sounds great." Naruto replied following the man into his office.

Once in Hiashi's office Naruto takes a seat in front of Hiashi's desk. "So a month in Uzushiogakure huh?" Hiashi asked. "Yeah… That's where my mom was from originally right?" Naruto asked the man hoping he knew. "From what I understand yes." Hiashi replied motioning for a branch member to bring tea. "You know you could hire maids instead of using your own family Hiashi." Naruto said with an edge to his voice. "I am aware Naruto." Was all he got in response from Hiashi.

The branch member returned with the tea to see the two men in the study staring each other down. "Ahem… Hiashi sama, I have brought tea." The young woman spoke aloud to the two men before her. "Thank you, you may leave." Hiashi said motioning where to set the tea tray down. After the branch member left Hiashi let out a sigh. Naruto glanced back at him. "Naruto I know you disagree with my clan's traditions, but that is not why I brought you here." Hiashi said pouring himself a glass of tea. "So what's the gift?" Naruto said looking back at Hiashi.

Reaching into his desk Hiashi pulls out a small black binder with a white swirl on the front of it. Hinata seeing the folder recognizes it a lets out an inaudible gasp. "Naruto, this is the gift I was speaking of." He hands the binder to Naruto. Taking the binder Naruto opens it and is shocked. There in the first photo was a picture In said picture was Hiashi standing next to a woman who looked vaguely familiar. Next to them was Minato and Kushina. Looking up to Hiashi "Who is this woman next to you?" Hiashi opened his mouth to speak but was beat by Hinata "My mother…" Looking at Hinata and back at the photo Naruto can see the resemblance between the two. "Her name was Hitomi Hyuga, my wife, and mother to my two beautiful daughters." Turning the page Naruto sees a photo he never would have expected. The picture showed Jiraya standing behind Fugaku Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Hiashi Hyuga. "You were on his team?" Naruto asks looking into Hiashi's eyes. "Yes I was, you may also find the next page interesting." Frantically turning the page Naruto's eyes bulge out of his skull. In the picture stood Tsunade ruffling the hair of Kushina Uzumaki, and next to her was Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuga. "I… I don't even know what to say…" Naruto said flipping back between the two pages.

"Our 2 teams worked together closely after Orochimaru deserted the village." Hiashi said looking at the dazed young man before him. "I never even knew you were trained by Jiraya sama father." Hinata said looking at the binder equally wide eyed as Naruto. "I never liked to rub it in other's faces" He replied with a slight smirk on his face. Naruto now over this revelation turned the page. There stood Kushina and Hitomi both had bellies that showed they were pregnant albeit Kushina's was larger than Hitomi's. With this both Naruto and Hinata gasped. "I never knew that you and mother were friends with Naruto's parent's father." Hinata whispered still inspecting the photo. "Well I was on Minato's team, and she on Kushina's, in fact they are part of the reason we got married." With that both Naruto and Hinata's heads shot up looking at the man. "Those two pestered us until our ears nearly fell off." Hiashi replied looking at the two before him.

Naruto and Hinata continued to look through the binder until it was dusk. "Ahem, Naruto would you like to join us for dinner seeing as it is late?" Hiashi asked. "What… Oh yes that would be nice." Naruto responded scratching the back of his head. "Dinner will be ready in one hour, Hinata would you be a dear and show Naruto around while dinner is prepared?" "Yes father" With that Naruto and Hinata left Hiashi's study and began to walk towards the garden in the center of the compound. "I still can get over that our dads were trained by pervy sage…" Naruto said looking ahead. "And I can't get over our mothers being trained by Tsunade" Hinata said turning to look into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

The couple entered the garden and sat beneath a willow tree's blowing branches. "So what do you think we will find in Uzushio Naruto?" Hinata says leaning on his shoulder. "Honestly I'm not sure I heard that they were wiped out before the start of the third shinobi war." Naruto said leaning his head atop hers. "I know my mom fled from there as a child but other than that I don't know a thing." "What about you Hina chan?" Naruto said taking in the scent of her hair. "Well I know that they were a very powerful clan on par with the Senju and Uchiha with their use of sealing and swordsmanship." Naruto nods while pulling Hinata closer to him as they look into the sunset together.

With that a branch family member came and informed them that dinner was ready. Once in the dining room Naruto takes his seat opposite Hanabi, next to Hinata. "Thank you for joining us Naruto." Hiashi nods while welcoming Naruto to his families table. "Thank you for the invitation Hiashi san." Some branch family members brought out plates full of food and set them in the center of the table. Everyone began to fill their plates and eat, Naruto noted that the food could have been better. Glancing to Hinata he could see a disappointed look in hers eyes. Leaning over "What's wrong Hinata chan?" "Well I like making dinner normally but father says it's below the main branch…" "Hmm, well on our mission you can cook anything you want." Hiashi looks to his youngest daughter. "How is your final year in the academy Hanabi?" Hanabi chocked on her food, she thought she wouldn't be the main point of discussion this night. "It's going quite well father, im have the highest marks on the class." Hiashi nodded slowly "As should be expected of a Hyuga." Hanabi let out a silent breath and continued to eat her food. "Hey Hiashi, did the Hyuga ever have a home before they moved to Konoha?" Naruto asked taking a small break from eating. "No, the Hyuga was a nomadic family before the founding of the hidden village system." "I didn't know that." Naruto said raising his eyebrows as he continued to eat.

After dinner Hiashi and Hanabi left to their bedrooms for the evening. Naruto and Hinata decided to walk through the Hyuga compound gardens for a short while. After their walk through the gardens Hinata saw Naruto to the gate. "Goodnight Naruto kun sleep well." She looked up into his azure blue eyes with a tinge of sadness. "Goodnight Hinata hime." They share a kiss goodbye and Naruto turns to leave to his apartment. On his way home Naruto decides to grab a late night bowl of ramen from Ichiraku. "Goodnight old man I'll see you soon." "Goodnight Naruto." Teuchi waves to his best customer. Walking into his apartment Naruto begins the process for packing for an extended mission. Laying down he begins to recap his day, a challenge from the Hyuga's, going to his ancestor's home land, and learning his father's signature jutsu… All with Hinata by his side. Thinking of his hime Naruto passes into the realm of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Blue Byakugan

Hey everyone, f0rr3st here sorry it's been so long since my last chapter, my laptop's hard drive crapped out and I was without a pc for a few months, but I'm back. I will be trying to re write the story so far to fix my horrid formatting issues and so forth. Also, if anyone would be willing to help me with my formatting issues I'd be very thankful.

Hearing the birds tweeting and the wind rustling the trees our blonde-haired hero wakes up and turns over to see the time.

"11:00 already! Damn I over slept!"

Flinging his blanket off his blanket, and sprinting to his dresser. He grabs the first pair of boxers in the drawer, then proceeds to the shower. Turning the water on to warm up he moves to the sink to brush his teeth. He looks himself over in the mirror, seeing his new eyes for the first time.

"Hmm not a whole lot different just missing my pupil, I wonder what they look like active."

Making the hand seal to activate his Byakugan Naruto looks at the mirror again and takes note of the chakra veins that lead to his eyes.

"Hey Kurama what do you think?"

" **Hmm they are interesting, I haven't had a host that's ever had them before so who knows what we can do with them. While in Uzushio we need to practice using it while you are in sage mode, my chakra mode and the two combined, so we can know your limits with them.** "

"Thanks, Kurama."

" **No problem kit.** "

Having now finished brushing his teeth, Naruto steps into the now warm shower and proceeds to clean himself in preparation for the day.

Meanwhile across the village our Byakugan princess was just waking up. Looking out the large window in her room she sees that the sun is almost at its highest point.

"Ugh why am I so tired, I better get up cause of my…"

Hiashi was quietly drinking tea looking over a report from the cooks talking about the chicken from there supplier not being of high enough quality when he heard a scream come from his eldest daughters room. Immediately sprinting to his daughters room he flings the door open.

"Hinata! Are you… What are you doing?"

Having flung the door open as is daughter was dancing with a pillow and humming a song.

Having been startled that the door to her room had been opened by surprise Hinata was in a mild state of shock.

"S-Sorry father I was just excited for my mission…"

"I see, well please try to keep it down some I nearly had a heart attack thinking someone had broken in."

"Oh, ok father, do you know where Hanabi is?"

"She said se was training with the third hokage's grandson, Konhama…"

"Konohamaru father"

"Ahh yes him, well if you need me I'll be in my study. Please come tell me goodbye before you leave for your mission this evening."

"Ok father talk to you then."

Hiashi left pulling his daughters door closed. Hinata walked to her dresser and grabbed a set of underwear and proceeded into her bathroom to shower.

Across the village Naruto was just getting out of his shower. Walking to his closet Naruto on instinct went to grab his signature orange track outfit.

"I think I'll wear what Hinata chan gave me for my birthday."

Reaching a little further into his closet he grabbed his long sleeved black jacket with an orange zipper, and a red arm sash with the Uzumaki swirl on the left sleeve, a pair of orange pants that met the top of his sandals, and his normal black ninja sandals.

"I like this outfit why didn't I wear it sooner."

Picking his new outfit Naruto Begins to pack for his mission.

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, towel, clothes. Check. Ramen?"

Looking in his cabinets Naruto finds nothing accept one old half eaten granola bar.

"How long has this been in here? Hmm oh well."

Throwing out the granola bar he heads to the store to get plenty of ramen for his trip.

"I wonder if Naruto kun would like my new outfit."

Spinning in front of her mirror Hinata examines for any defect in her new uniform. A sleeveless lavender obi with a purple belt around her waist, and mid-thigh length shorts, with just above the knee purple stockings with her standard ninja sandals. Deciding that she will take a chance with her new outfit Hinata begins to go around the Hyuga compound gathering the things she will need for this long mission.

"Thank you come again."

Naruto hears the shop keeper say as he heads out the door. Waving back he makes two clones head to his apartment and seal his ramen into a scroll. Hearing his stomach gurgle Naruto turns toward the now legendary Ichiraku ramen.

"Man I remember back when you didn't need to wait in a line for Ichiraku, why does everyone insist on eating the 'Hero's meal'."

Seeing the line Naruto walk around to the back of the restaurant and knock s on the door. Inside Teuchi smirks as he opens the door to his best customer.

"Ahh Naruto what'll it be today?"

"Just the usual old man thanks."

"Alright eight bowls on miso ramen."

Naruto walks down a short hallway and slides a door open revealing a private booth with his name engraved on the table. Smiling Naruto sits down in one of the two seats in the booth.

"Hey Kurama do you remember Uzushio?"

" **I do, they were an extremely large clan, large enough to live on their own island. They were also masters in seals from simple storage seals up to seals for my siblings and I. They possessed a very strong life force allowing them to live on average three centuries, with the oldest getting up to five."**

Naruto's eyes grew wide on hearing his clan's longevity.

" **They were a peaceful people, but they were some of the most well trained and highly talented shinobi in history. With their long lives and extremely high chakra reserves, they were very difficult to defeat."**

"Did they have any major enemies? Did you and your siblings ever have any dealings with them?"

" **They did kit. Every village save the Leaf and Sand banded together to destroy them. Their destruction led to the second shinobi world war."**

Hearing the past of hic clan Naruto grit his teeth, Nagato was right about the cycle of pain. But the past is the past.

" **My siblings and I respected them because they were the direct descendants of Asura."**

"Thanks Kurama, I'll talk to you again soon."

With that the door opened and Teuchi set the bowls of ramen down on the table.

"Here you go Naruto. Have any missions?"

"I do actually, Me and Hinata chan are headed to Uzushio for a while."

"Well be careful Naruto I don't know if I'd stay in business without you."

"Heh ok Teuchi I'll be careful."


End file.
